Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biomedical Communications Service provides full photographic and graphic arts services to aid in the documentation and the presentation of research results. Photographic services include specialized photography of experimental results and development and production of figures for publication. Graphic arts include a variety of consultative and preparative services to improve quality of publications, posters, seminar and symposia announcements and developmental materials. Future plans emphasize assimilation of digital technology through the acquisition of new technology and making training available to all staff. Digital capture and presentation of data is becoming the norm at the Institute. Input devices include images from the confocal microscope, phosphoimager of radioactive signals, and CCD camera capture of chemiluminescent signals and colony plates. Acquisition of a digital camera workstation for macrophotography and flat bed scanners of autoradiographs is planned. The Biomedical Communications Service is used by all of the Cancer Center Laboratories.